


Nag-iisang Tahanan

by jjingobingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Single Parent Kim Jongin | Kai, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/pseuds/jjingobingo
Summary: Lumipas man ang maraming taon, si Jongin pa rin ang siyang nag-iisang tahanan ni Kyungsoo.Prompt: [TH-024] Matagal nang break si Jongin at Kyungsoo, ngunit dala ng pagod sa trabaho ay dinala si Kyungsoo ng mga paa sa lumang shared unit nila ni Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Nag-iisang Tahanan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> Masaya ako na nakasali at nakaabot ako sa fest na ito. Medyo may kaunting kaba dahil first time ko magsulat para sa isang fest. 
> 
> Sana maayos kong nai-deliver ang kwentong ito. Sana magustuhan nyo lalong-lalo na kay prompter. Ang dami kong naramdaman nung nabasa ko yung prompt mo, sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya. 
> 
> Sa ating mga Mods, salamat sa suporta at pagpapasensya. Salamat din sa kaunting pressure na ibinigay nyo, kung hindi ay hindi ko 'to matatapos. 
> 
> Lastly, sa aking Beta na si Miss M. Grabe sobrang thank you sa pag-push sa'kin na mag-claim. Sana marami pa tayong pagdaanan na fest at sabay tayong mag-breakdown. Love you! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Nakabasag ng plato. Nakasagi ng drinks na dapat i-serve. Nagkamali ng binigay na order. Nasigawan ng matapobreng diner. Ano pa? 

  
  


Mukha kasing hindi pa tapos ang mundo sa pagpaparusa kay Kyungsoo sa araw na 'to. Para bang worth one year na yung kamalasan na natanggap niya ngayong araw na 'to. Baka may gusto pang ibigay ang tanginang buhay na 'to sa kanya, handa siyang tanggapin nang buong loob dahil sa totoo lang, manhid na siya. 

Manhid na siya sa mga pagkakamali. Nang pinahiya siya ng matapobreng diner kanina, wala na siyang maramdaman. Dahil sanay na siya. Sanay na si Kyungsoo na siya ang puno't dulo ng kahihiyan. Sanay na siya na pinapahiya sa maraming tao, hindi ba nga't ganoon ang ginawa ng bagong asawa ng tatay niya noon? Hindi ba nga't siya palagi ang tampulan ng inis at frustration nito sa buhay? Siguro kaya sumama siya kay--- 

  
  


Ah, hindi ito ang tamang oras para mag-isip ng mga bagay mula sa nakaraan. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo..." Sa kabila ng katangahan at kamalasan na nangyari kay Kyungsoo, malambing pa rin ang tono ng Mama ni Chanyeol na siyang manager ng restaurant na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. 

  
  


"Tanggal na po ba 'ko, Tita?" Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa amo niya. Umiling lang ito at tinapik ang balikat niya, "Ibawas nyo na lang po sa sahod ko yung mga casualties, Tita." 

  
  


"Nako, ikaw talaga bata ka. Bukas bumalik ka na ulit sa kusina. Ikaw na ulit ang assistant cook ng Tito mo. Hindi ko talaga alam kung ano ang pumasok sa kokote ni Chanyeol kung bakit ikaw ang ipinalit sa absent na server,." Sumlyap ito sa anak na nagkakamot ng batok, humihingi ng sorry kahit malayo. 

  
  


"'Wag nyo na po sisihin si Chanyeol. Kasalanan ko naman po na tatanga-tanga ako-- _aray_! Tita naman." Hinimas ni Kyungsoo ang braso na siyang kinurot ng Mama ni Chanyeol. Ngumuso siya sa hapdi. 

  
  


"Hindi ka tanga, bunso. Hindi lang iyon ang liniya ng trabaho mo, okay? Sa kusina...doon ka magaling." 

  
  


_Ang sarap talaga magluto ng isang Kyungsoo Do._

  
  


_Wala kang mapapala sa HRM o sa Culinary. Wala tayong pera. Ibang kurso na lang kung gusto mo talagang mag-kolehiyo._

  
  


Kasabay ng pagtanggap ng papuri ay siyangyang pagbalik ng mga dating salita na matagal na niyang ibinaon sa limot. Pero bakit bumabalik? Bakit tila ikinukulong siya sa mga lumang alaala? 

  
  


Kung kailan gumagaan na ang loob niya ay saka siya gagambalain ng nakaraan. 

  
  


"Sige na, umuwi ka na sa bahay. Kami na ang bahala dito." 

  
  


"Pero Tita, maaga pa po." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay sulyap sa wall clock. 

  
  


"Okay na 'yun. Mag-out ka na at maghanda ka na ng hapunan. Miss ko na ang adobo mo."

Magalang ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa babaeng kaharap. Yumakap ito sa kanya na ikinabigla ni Kyungsoo. Hindi tuminag si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan. Hindi naman niya kasi alam kung yayakap ba siya pabalik o hindi. Pero ganito pala ang pakiramdam na makulong sa bisig ng isa tao na nagmamalasakit sa'yo. Mainit. Nakakakalma. Tila ang sarap magpaubaya. Ngayon na lang _ulit_ may yumakap sa kanya nang ganito kahigpit. 

  
  


"Mag-ingat ka pag-uwi. Magkita na lang tayo mamaya sa bahay." 

  
  


"Sige po, Tita. Salamat po." 

  
  


"Hindi ba dapat at this point Mama na? Biro lang, bunso." Umisa pa ito ng yakap bago siya itulak patungo sa back door ng restaurant. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Naglakad lang si Kyungsoo pauwi. Maaga pa naman at malapit lang ang bahay nila Chanyeol mula sa restaurant. 

  
  


Oo, nakikitira lang si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Matagal na silang magkaibigan ni Chanyeol, magkababata na halos at sabay na lumaki. Magkaibigan din ang mga Mama nila kaya naman mainit ang pagtanggap ng mga ito sa kanya lalo na noong tinanggihan siya ng kinakasama ng tatay niya at walang matirhan. 

  
  


Matagal nang patay ang Mama ni Kyungsoo, kasabay noon ay parang nawalan na rin ng gana sa buhay ang Papa niya. Kaya nga masaya siya nung nakakilala ng bago ang Papa niya, nanumbalik ang dating ito. 'Yun nga lang, para siyang nakikipag-agawan sa atensyon sang Papa niya lalo na noong magkaroon siya ng tatlong sunod-sunod na kapatid sa ama. 

  
  


Okay lang, kaya namang magtiis ni Kyungsoo. Alam naman niya na hindi lang siya ang may kailangan ng aruga mula sa Papa niya. 

  
  


Okay lang, kaya namang magtipid ni Kyungsoo. Anim na mga bibig ang pinapakain ng Papa niya. 

  
  


Okay lang din na wala siyang bagong damit at sapatos, bag at gamit sa eskwelahan. Binibigyan naman kasi siya ni Chanyeol at nireregaluhan rin siya ng Mama nito. 

  
  


Pero hindi yata okay na 'yung ipon niyang pera sa alkansiya ay dudukutin o tuluyan nang bubuksan para ipansugal. Hindi yata tama na matapos ang nakakapagod na araw sa eskwelahan ay tatambakan siya ng naipong gawaing-bahay. Mas lalong hindi tama na sa kanya ipagawa ang mga assignment at project ng mga kapatid niya sa ama at kunsintihin ang mga ito sa pagiging mga tamad at bulakbol. 

  
  


_Lintek 'yang anak mo, puro reklamo, puro palusot. Palaging pagod kapag umuwi, ano, kain at tulog lang gagawin niyan dito? Ayusin mo 'yang anak mo sa una!_

  
  


_Sundin mo na lang ang Tita mo, Kyungsoo. Sige na..._

  
  


Teenager na si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya bata para hindi mapagtanto na sa bahay na 'yon, wala siyang kakampi. Wala siyang kasangga. Sunud-sunuran lang ang Papa niya sa pangalawa nitong asawa. 

Siya? Wala siyang lugar para sa tahanan na 'yon. 

  
  


_Aba, kung ayaw mong kumilos, umalis ka na. Ayoko sa mga palamunin._

  
  


Buti na lang nandyan si Chanyeol pati na ang pamilya nito. Dito siya nakahanap ng pagmamahal na hindi niya kailanman mararamdaman sa totoo niyang pamilya. Inaasikaso siya, nirerespeto bilang tao at minamahal na parang kapatid at anak. Pero syempre, may kanya-kanyang buhay ang mga ito. Short-lived lang ang pantasiya ni Kyungsoo na isa silang pamilya dahil at the end of the day, nandoon pa rin yung fact na hindi siya belong. Na uhaw siya sa pagmamahal at hindi nila mafu-fulfill 'yon. Walang makakapagbuno noon. 

  
  


Except kay Jongin. 

  
  


Si Jongin na kaklase ni Chanyeol nung 2nd year high school at may magandang ngiti. 

  
  


Si Jongin na nandyan para sa kanya. Si Jongin ang tumayong kaibigan niya kapag wala si Chanyeol. Si Jongin ang naging kasama niya sa pag-aaral kahit ilang beses nang huminto si Kyungsoo sa pag-aaral. 

  
  


Dahil katulad ni Jongin, pareho silang naghahanap ng pagmamahal. Si Jongin na bastardo. Si Jongin na nakakaintindi kung gaano kahirap ang wala ang isang magulang. Si Jongin na pwede niyang iyakan kapag sobra na ang mga sinasabi ng madrasta niya. Si Jongin na siyang pumapahid ng luha niyang tuloy-tuloy ang agos sa pisngi. 

Si Jongin na may mainit na yakap, matamis na ngiti, pasmadong kamay pero handang hawakan ni Kyungsoo maghapon. 

  
  


Kay Jongin nahanap ni Kyungsoo ang kahulugan ng salitang pamilya. Sa kanya rin naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang unang tibok ng puso. 

  
  


_Jongin, mahal kita. Sorry kung ganito yung nararamdaman ko sa'yo. Kung ayaw mo na 'kong kaibigan, maiitindihan ko._

  
  


_Ayaw na talaga kitang kaibigan kasi mahal din kita. Boyfriend na kita simula ngayon._

  
  


Si Jongin ang first kiss niya. Si Jongin ang unang lalaki na nakatabi niya sa kama. Si Jongin ang nagparamdam na importante siya. 

Na hindi siya walang kwenta at palamunin gaya ng sinasabi ng step-mother niya. Na hindi siya dapat pumapayag na ginaganon lang siya. Si Jongin na nagbuno sa pagkukulang ng iba at, nagbuhos ng sobra-sobrang pagmamahal na walang makakapantay. 

  
  


_Mahal, saan mo gustong mag-college?_

  
  


_Hindi ko nga alam kung makakapag-kolehiyo pa 'ko. Baka hanggang high school na lang kasi mataas tuition ng mga kapatid ko, mahal._

  
  


_Ha? Akala ko ba gusto mo mag-HRM? Mag-college ka! Hindi man tayo sabay gagraduate, at least pareho tayong may degree._

  
  


Madali ang mangarap, pero hindi ganon kadaling tuparin ito. Lalo na kung walang sumusuporta sa'yo sa pag-aaral, morally man o financially. Bilang malas si Kyungsoo, pareho. Para siyang pinagkaitan ng oportunidad. 

  
  


Lumipas pa ang ilang taon, diesi ocho na si Kyungsoo nang mag-tapos siya ng high school habang si Jongin ay nasa third year college na. 

  
  


Proud si Kyungsoo sa nobyo na kumukuha ng Business Administration. Pero sana siya rin. Sana nag-aaral din siyas. Gusto niya rin. Gusto niya mag-HRM. 

  
  


_'Di na ka_ _siya_ _sa budget ang pagko-kolehiyo mo. Kung gusto mo mag-aral, magtrabaho ka!_

  
  


Mabilis pa sa kidlat na naghanap si Kyungsoo ng trabaho. Nasa legal na edad naman siya, kaya naman niya kahit anong trabaho pa 'yan basta sapat para may maipambayad siya sa tuition, papasukin niya. 

  
  


_Kyungsoo! Hiring sa restaurant namin! Helper ni Papa sa kusina, you're hired na daw agad!_

  
  


_May ipon ako, mahal. Idagdag mo sa tuition mo. Kiss na lang yung bayad saka matagal na hug. Samahan mo na rin ng maraming I love you. At kiss pa ulit._

  
  


_Mahal, thank you. Babayaran kita sa unang sahod ko, promise._

  
  


_Kyungsoo! Sabi ni Papa, ayos daw performance mo! 'Wag ka daw mahihiya na humingi ng ulam para pambaon mo sa university!_

  
  


Nairaos ni Kyungsoo ang unang taon pero hindi na niya kaya igapang ang pangalawang taon. Palugi na ang restaurant nila Chanyeol, ayaw siyang bigyan ng tuition ng Papa niya na malamang ay hinaharang lang ng madrasta niya. From then on, isa na namang palpak at walang kwenta si Kyungsoo. 

  
  


_Ano? Palamunin ka na nga tapos gusto mo pa manghingi ng pera pampaaral? Huwag na! Magtrabaho ka nalang ulit para naman makatulong ka sa gastusin, walang silbi._

  
  


_Hindi ka pwedeng ganunin lang ng babaeng 'yon? Mahal naman, ilang ulit ko nang sinasabi sa'yo na lumaban ka. Hindi lang sila ang may karapatan sa Papa mo._

  
  


_Lumaban ako pero ito lang ang ginawa sa'kin..._ Putok na labi mula sa sampal. Hindi makakalimutan ang hapdi. 

  
  


_Putangina, umalis ka na dyan. Sasama ka sa'kin, itatanan na kita, Kyungsoo._

  
  


_Jongin..._

  
  


_Sinasaktan ka lang nila, mahal! Hindi ko hahayaan na gawin nila ulit 'yun. Mag-empake ka na, susunduin kita sa isang linggo._

  
  


_S-saan tayo titira, Jongin? Hindi ko yata kaya._

  
  


_Ako na ang bahala sa'yo, mahal._

  
  


"Hoy, Kyungsoo! Kanina pa kita tinatawag, hindi mo ba 'ko naririnig? Mukhang malalim iniisip natin d'yan ah!" Napaigtad si Kyungsoo sa biglaang pag-akbay ni Jongdae sa kanya, isa ring kaibigan ay saksi sa bawat ups and downs ng buhay niya,. "Tara, kape ka muna! Papatimpla ako kay Nanay, matutuwa 'yon na makita ka. Tagal mo na kasing di nagagawi dito mula noong umalis kayo sa apartment namin." 

  
  


Nagpatangay si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Pinaupo siya nito sa karinderya nila at ipinaghanda ng kape. Tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang telepono kung may oras pa ba siya para magtagal dito para makipag-kwentuhan. 

  
  


Alas singko y media na. Mayroon ding text mula kay Chanyeol. 

  
  


**From Tsanyul:** Kyungs! Wag ka na daw magluto sabi ni Mama, mag-uuwi daw si Ate ng ulam. See you, bespren! 

  
  


**To Tsanyul:** Okay, dito muna 'ko kay Jongdae. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo! Nagpapakulo pa 'ko ng tubig, baka gusto mo ng merienda?" 

  
  


"Hindi na. Busog pa 'ko..." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang lumilinga-linga sa karinderya ng kaibigan. Marami nang nabago simula noong umalis siya dito sa lugar na 'to.

  
  


_Hindi mo na kailangan mag-trabaho. Mag-focus ka nalang sa kurso mo, mahal. Ako na ang bahala sa'tin._

  
  


_Wala kang mararating diyan sa kurso mo! Walang kwenta, pati ikaw! Wala kang mararating sa buhay!_

  
  


Napalingon siya sa apartment na pagmamay-ari nila Jongdae at bahagyang nagtaka. 

  
  


"Bakit maraming tao sa paupahan nyo?" 

  
  


"Ah! Open house! Sosiyal 'no? Ibebenta na kasi ni Nanay." 

  
  


"Iyang tatlong pinto na 'yan?" Tumango si Jongdae. "Bakit?" 

  
  


"May pinapagawa kaming panibagong paupahan. Pang-malakasan 'yon." 

  
  


"Sayang naman..." Sambit ni Kyungsoo. Mahina lang pero narinig pala ng kaibigan. 

  
  


"Ang alin? Yung apartment units o yung mga alaala?" Makahulugan nitong tanong. Umiwas lang si Kyungsoo at tinignan ang pangatlong unit. 

  
  


_Mahal, ito na ang bagong bahay natin! Sorry kung maliit lang, medyo gipit pa kasi. Hayaan mo, may sure na 'kong papasukan na trabaho pagka-graduate ko. I love you, Kyungsoo._

  
  


_Salamat, mahal. Alam mo naman na kahit saan mo 'ko dalhin, ikaw ang pinaka-tahanan ko. I love you, Jongin._

  
  


_Kaladkarin ka talagang bata ka! Huwag ka na magpapakita sa amin ng Papa mo!_

  
  


"Kyungsoo... Okay ka na ba?" Mahinang tanong ni Jongdae. 

  
  


"Oo naman," Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na hindi magsinungaling, "Okay na 'ko. Ang tagal na rin nun, Jongdae." 

Pero ang hirap. Mahirap pala dayain ang puso na minsan nang nagmahal. Siguro wala na yung pagmamahal, pangungulila na lang ang natitira sa puso niya. 

  
  


Nagkibit-balikat si Jongdae, malamang ay bumenta ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Baka may kakilala kang bibili, promise bigyan ka namin ng komisyon." 

  
  


"Iaalok ko sa Mama ni Chanyeol." 

  
  


"Yun oh! Teka, yung kape mo ititimpla ko na." Tumango si Kyungsoo bago muling ibinaling ang mga mata sa pangatlong pinto. 

  
  


May kung ano kay Kyungsoo at biglang siyang tumayo, wala na ang kape sa isipan. Dinala siya ng mga paa sa apartment units ng kaibigan, deretcho hanggang sa makarating siya sa ikatlong pintuan. Lutang ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang dati nilang tahanan. 

  
  


Dala ng pagod, hindi na nakapag-isip si Kyungsoo at pumasok sa loob nang walang pag-aalinlangan. Maraming mga tao pero hindi nagtagal ay naiwan siyang mag-isa...mag-mag-isa, kasama ng mga alaalang unti-unti siyang nilulunod at tinatangay sa kailaliman. Kahit saan siya lumingon, hindi niya maiwasan na hindi balikan ang mga nakaraan. Ang mga nakaraan nila ni Jongin. 

  
  


Sa kusina...

  
  


_Mahal, ang sarap mo talaga mag-luto. Try mo kaya i-pack 'yan tapos bebentahan ko mga katrabaho ko?_

  
  


_Mahal, ang sarap daw ng luto mo! May request silang ulam... kaya mo ba? Okay lang ba? Dagdag na rin sa tuition mo next sem._

  
  


Sa dati nilang sala...

  
  


_Mahal, nakabayad na 'ko sa renta. Hindi mo na kailangan bawasan yung allowance mo. I love you._

  
  


Sa kwartong pinagsasaluhan nila...

  
  


_Kapag nakaipon na 'ko, ipagtatayo kita ng restaurant o bakery! 'Di ba gusto mo matutong mag-bake, mahal? Tutuparin natin 'yan._

  
  


_Ang taas mo mangarap, mahal, pero sige. Ikaw ang manager, ako na ang baker. Tandem tayo, 'di ba?_

  
  


_Oo naman, ikaw at ako palagi. I love you, Kyungsoo._

  
  


At kahit saan pang parte ng maliit na unit, si Jongin at ang sarili niya ang nakikita niya. Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang binabalikan ang mga masasayang alaala nila ng dating nobyo. Pero gaya ng iba, hindi sila perpekto lalo na't mga bata pa sila noon. Sawa sa kalungkutan, sabik sa pagmamahal. 

  
  


Kagaya ng iba, nagkakamali rin sila. Ang mangako at umasa kahit walang kasiguraduhan. Ang mag-expect nang mataas sa isa't isa. At ang pinakamalaking pagkakamali na nai-commit nila ay ang isipin na kapag nagsama sila ay may magandang buhay na naghihintay sa kanila. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo, hinahanap kita kanina pa. Lumamig na yung kape mo." 

  
  


_Mahal, bakit ngayon ka lang? Kanina pa kita hinihintay, lumamig na tuloy yung ulam._

  
  


_Mahal, nasaan ka na? OT ka ba ngayon? Napapadalas na 'yan, ah?_

  
  


_Jongin, lasing ka... bakit?_

  
  


_Jongin, uuwi ka pa ba? Alas tres na, pagod na 'ko maghintay._

  
  


Panlalamig. Biglang nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng panlalamig. Hindi niya alam kung saan nagsimula ang mga tampuhan at away, ang mga inuumagang uwi at amoy alak na mga damit. Nalaman niya na hindi naman pala talaga nag-o-OT si Jongin. Nalaman niya na kasama nito ang mga katrabaho na nagbi-bilyar at umiinom hanggang madaling araw. Pinalampas niya dahil sanay siya magtiis. Sanay siya magpasensiya. Pero hindi niya kayang sikmurain ang ugali ni Jongin kapag lasing. 

  
  


_Pasado ako sa second sem. Third year na 'ko next year, mahal. K-kung hindi na kaya ng budget, pwede naman ako magpart-time sa resto nila Chanyeol, bukas na ulit sila._

  
  


_Bakit ba atat na atat ka bumalik do'n?_

  
  


_Kasi kailangan ko ng pera...? Mahal, pang-gastos ko rin yun sa university._

  
  


_Pera o si Chanyeol? Nakakahalata na 'ko._

  
  


_J-jongin…? Naririning mo ba 'yang sinasabi mo?_

  
  


"Kyungsoo...kyungsoo! Umuwi ka na, tingin ko hindi ka na dapat magtagal dito. Hindi healthy para sa'yo." Sabi ni Jongdae, bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha. Tumango si Kyungsoo at aimlessly na naglakad palayo... palayo sa lugar na minsan niyang naging tahanan. 

  
  


\---- 

  
  


"Bunso, nabenta na pala yung property na inaalok mo sa amin ng Tito mo. Nabanggit lang sa'kin ng Mama ni Jongdae…" 

  
  


Parang tinakasan ng hininga si Kyungsoo sa impormasyon na narinig niya. Aaminin niya, nakaramdam siya ng lungkot simula noong nalaman niya na ipinagbibili ang dating apartment nila ni Jongin, mas lalo siyang na-down ngayong nalaman niya na may nagmamay-ari na nito. 

  
  


Pakiramdam niya maglalaho rin ang alaala na nakapaloob sa apat na sulok ng unit nila ni Jongin. Malaking parte ng pagkatao niya ang mawawala. Ngayon pa lang, para siya nauupos na kandila. 

  
  


Akala ni Kyungsoo naghilom na ang sugat na natamo niya. Hindi pa ba sapat ang tatlong taon para makalimot? Bakit napapadalas ang pagsagi ni Jongin sa isip niya lalo na noong binalikan ni Kyungsoo ang dati nilang tahanan? 

  
  


"Akala ko ba tayo palagi? Tayo hanggang huli. Bakit ka umalis? Bakit mo 'ko iniwan mag-isa? Bakit… bakit…?" Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Nagkulong siya sa kwarto, nagpalamon muli sa kalungkutan. Wala siyang kasangga. Wala siyng kakampi. 

  
  


_Tangina, Kyungsoo, overtime ka na naman sa restaurant na 'yan? Sino ba'ng pinagsisilbihan mo dyan? Ang mga Park? O si Chanyeol lang?_

  
  


_Ganiyan_ _ba ang tingin mo sa'kin? Malandi? Kaladkarin? Kung oo, edi wala ka palang pinagkaiba sa madrasta ko. Mahal kita pero sumosobra ka na._

  
  


_…_

  
  


_'Yang ugali mo, kaya kong tiisin. Yung mga bisyo mo, kaya ko palagpasin pero ang pag-isipan ako ng ganiya_ _n, hindi ko kaya. At sa'yo pa talaga nanggaling. Ikaw pa talaga na boyfriend ko._

  
  


Sa paglipas ng panahon ay ang unti-unting pagbabago ni Jongin. Iba na ang tingin nito sa kanya, wala nang halong pagmamahal, wala nang lambing ang mga haplos at matabang na ang bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig. Wala nang yakap na mahigpit, halik na matamis. Sa tuwing magtatabi sila sa kama, para bang pilit na lang ang lahat.

  
  


Hindi na nila kaya. Unti-unti na silang bumubulusok paibaba kasama ng mga pangarap at pangako nila para sa isa't isa. 

  
  


Ang dating tahanan na gustong-gusto nila uwian ay naging impyerno para sa kanila. Hindi na sila nag-uusap, wala na silang komunikasyon. Para silang mga preso na nakakulong sa rehas ng mga maling desisyon at sama ng loob. Gusto na nilang makawala at tapusin ang paghihirap ng isa't isa. 

  
  


_Ayoko na. Itigil na lang natin 'to. Ibabalik na kita sa pamilya mo._

  
  


_Wala ka nang babalikan dito! Hindi ba umalis ka na? Ang kapal ng mukha mo para bumalik pa ulit!_

  
  


_Kyungsoo, sabi ni Mama sa amin ka muna tumuloy. Baka kasi mahirapan ka kakabayad sa renta kung wala kang kahati._

  
  


Bente anyos si Kyungsoo nang tuluyang gumuho ang mundo niya. Umalis na si Jongin sa bahay nila, sa buhay niya. Wala man lang paalam, wala man lang apology sa mga masasakit nitong nasabi. 

  
  


Okay lang, sabi ni Kyungsoo. Baka kasi masiyado pa silang bata. Baka kasi masiyadong natali si Jongin sa kanya. Baka kasi masiyado silang determinado na pagtagpiin at buuin ang wasak nilang mga pagkatao. Baka kasi isa lang siyang mabigat na responsibilidad para akuin at walang choice si Jongin kundi pasanin siya. 

  
  


Baka siguro nabulag sila sa pag-ibig, naniwala na basta magkasama, malalagpasan nila lahat. 

  
  


Baka nga doon sila nagkamali. Doon...hanggang sa magkapatong-patong na, hanggang sa habang tumatagal, ang akala nilang tama ay nakakasama na sa relasyon nila. 

  
  


Noong gabing 'yon, nakatulog si Kyungsoo na may bigat sa damdamin, katanungan sa isip at puwang sa puso. 

  
  


Ayaw niyang iasa ang pansariling kaligayahan niya sa iba pero alam niyang si Jongin lang ang kayang bumuo at pumawi sa lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman niya. 

  
  


_Miss na kita. Mahal pa kita._

  
  


\---- 

  
  


Sabado, alas diyes ng gabi. 

  
  


Pang-closing time si Kyungsoo. Wala na ang mga Park sa restaurant dahil dinala si Yoora sa emergency, inatake na naman ng hika. Si Kyungsoo ang nagmando ng natirang gawain kaya naman ngayong oras palang siya uuwi. 

  
  


"Kuya Kyungsoo, sabay ka na sa'kin sa motor. Angkas na kita." Alok ni Sehun. 

  
  


"Hindi na, maglalakad na lang ako. Uwi ka na, kaya ko na 'to." Tango ni Kyungsoo. Hinintay na muna niyang makalayo ang motor ng katrabaho bago lumakad palayo. Buhay pa ang kalsada at marami pang tao sa lansangan, safe pa para maglakad kahit nag-iisa. 

  
  


Nakayuko si Kyungsoo habang binabagtas ang daan pauwi. Hindi sinasadyang mahulog ang sumbrero na suot niya kaya pinulot niya agad at pinagpag. Pag-angat niya ng tingin, saka lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo kung nasaan na siya. 

  
  


Pamilyar. 

  
  


Pamilyar ang lugar. Kahit malamlam ang ilaw na nagmumula sa karinderya nila Jongdae, tanaw pa rin niya ang apartment sa tapat niya. Tinanggal na ang karatula na may nakasulat na _open house_. Mayroon na ring pansamantalang bakod na gawa sa bakal para i-secure ang sold nang property. 

  
  


Bukas ang mga ilaw sa loob ng tatlong unit. Pinagmasdan lang ni Kyungsoo ang buong lugar, lalo na ang pangatlong pintuan. 

  
  


_Grabe, ang sarap naman umuwi kapag ganitong ulam ang nakahain._

  
  


_Kaya mo lang yata ako tinanan dahil sa mga luto ko._

  
  


_Mahal naman, syempre higit pa doon ang rason kung bakit gusto kita makasama. Mahal kita eh, at ayokong makitang nasasaktan sa paulit-ulit na dahilan. Gusto kitang bigyan ng magandang buhay at masayang pamilya na deserve mo._

  
  


_Nagawa mo na eh. Sapat na yung ganito, Jongin. Masaya ako na ikaw ang una't huli kong nakikita sa bawat araw. Ikaw ang nag-iisang tahanan ko._

  
  


Parang pelikula na nag-play sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang eksenang iyon. Marami pang mga alaala ang nagbalik sa kanya at hindi na niya namalayan na matagal na siyang nakatayo sa tapat ng bahay, tumawid pa siya ng kalsada at humawak sa bakod. 

  
  


_Ako na ang nagbayad ng renta. Nakakahiya naman sa'yo baka mabawasan pa 'yang pang-bisyo mo._

  
  


_Kumakayod ako para sa'tin pero kung bibigyan mo lang ng mali_ _sya_ _ang pagtatrabaho ko, tumigil ka._

  
  


Bumuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo, nanginginig ang mga kamay na kumapit sa bakal para kumuha ng lakas, baka sakaling sa pagkapit niya nang mahigpit, mapigilan niya ang luhang nagbabadyang pumatak. 

  
  


"Paalam…" Mahinang usal ni Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang minsan niyang naging tahanan, takbuhan, pahingahan. 

  
  


Paalam… sa mga alaalang habambuhay niyang dadalhin. Kasama nito ang mga pagkakamali na eventually ay naging aral sa kanya. 

  
  


Paalam… sa bahay na tinuring niyang tunay na tahanan. 

  
  


Paa-- 

  
  


"Excuse me, private prope--" Sa pagpatak ng luha niya ay ang pag-angat ng ulo niya dahil may biglang nagsalita. Malabo ang mata ni Kyungsoo pero malinaw ang pigura sa harap niya. Wala na ang kulay itim nitong buhok, wala na rin ang mumurahin nitong damit at pantalon. Kung dati ay natural lang ang amoy nito, ngayon ay sigurado si Kyungsoo na mamahalin ang pabango nito. Hindi sinasadyang malanghap ni Kyungsoo ito sa ginawa niyang pag-singhap. 

  
  


Kung dati ay payat ito dahil sa walang sawa na pag-inom, ngayon ay mukhang alagang-alaga na ang katawan. Wala na ang maputla nitong labi, wala na rin ang itim sa ilalim ng mga mata. Tumaba na rin ang pisngi at mas lalong naging lalaki ang pangangatawan. 

  
  


Hindi na ito ang Jongin na nakaukit sa memorya niya. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo…?" Usal ni Jongin. Gulat ang ekspresyon nito na para bang multo ang nakikita ng lalaki. "Kyungsoo, ikaw ba 'yan?" 

  
  


_Bunso, nabenta na pala yung property na inaalok mo sa amin ng Tito mo. Nabanggit lang sa'kin ng Mama ni Jongdae…_

  
  


Hindi tanga si Kyungsoo. Hindi ito isang palaisipan para pahirapan ang sarili pero gusto niya ng kumpirmasyon. Gusto niya kay Jongin mismo manggaling… 

  
  


"Ikaw ba ang nakabili ng property na 'to?" 

  
  


Tango ang sagot ng lalaking kaharap. Tango na may kasamang pagtataka. Tango sabay baba ng paningin. 

  
  


"Ako nga…" Sabi ni Jongin bago ngumiti nang tipid. Katahimikan ang nanaig sa pagitan nila. Hindi nila alam kung anong gagawin ngayong nag-krus muli ang landas nila matapos ang tatlong taong hindi pagkikita. Cue na ba ito ni Kyungsoo para umalis at siya namang talikuran ang lalaki? O mananatili sa harapan ni Jongin na parang tuod? Na parang tanga? Na parang umaasa pa? 

  
  


Hindi siya makahinga. Hindi niya alam kung saan pupunta. Gusto niyang tumakbo, gusto niyang siya naman ang umalis nang walang paalam. Pero gusto rin niyang titigan si Jongin, titigan pa kahit saglit, kahit sandali. At iyon ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


Kinabisado niyang muli ang kabuuan ng mukha nito dahil hindi niya alam kung kailan ulit sila magkikita. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung totoo ba ito o panaginip lang. 

  
  


"Kyungsoo, gusto mo bang pumasok?" Sabi ni Jongin, lumapit ito sa kanya at tumayo sa kabilang side ng bakod. Umiling si Kyungsoo, nanunuyo ang lalamunan kaya hindi makaimik. Umatras siya at akmang tatalikod na para umalis pero nagsalita ulit si Jongin. 

  
  


"Kahit sandali lang. Please?"

  
  


Hindi niya kayang tanggihan ang pagsusumamo sa mukha ni Jongin. 

  
  


\---- 

  
  


"Sorry kung medyo magulo." Apologize ni Jongin habang inaalis ang mga stacks ng folder at envelope sa ibabaw ng nag-iisang furniture sa ikatlong apartment. Inilibot ni Kyungsoo ang paningin at nakita ang halos walang laman na unit pwera sa tatlong upuan at mahabang mesa. "Upo ka muna dito, oorder lang ako ng pagkain." Sabi ni Jongin habang abala sa pag-dial sa telepono. 

  
  


Umiling si Kyungsoo nang sunod-sunod, "Huwag na, hindi rin naman ako magtatagal. Saka busog ako. G-gusto ko na rin umuwi." Sambit ni Kyungsoo. Nakatayo pa rin siya sa gitna ng empty unit. 

  
  


Parang nag-alangan pa si Jongin pero sa huli, binaba nito ang telepono at huminga nang malalim. "Kahit saglit lang, Kyungsoo. Mag-stay ka muna. Ako na lang maghahatid sa'yo pauwi." Jongin offered a small smile pero umiwas lang ng tingin si Kyungsoo at saka tumango. 

  
  


"Ayaw mo ba talaga kumain? Mukha kasing pauwi ka pa lang." 

  
  


"Busog ako." 

  
  


"Okay." Hinila ni Jongin ang isang upuan at doon pinaupo si Kyungsoo. Tatanggi pa sana siya pero hindi niya kayang tiisin ang nagsusumamo na tingin ni Jongin. Naupo ito sa harap niya, tila kinakalkula ang bawat sandali. Pasulyap-sulyap at parang may gustong sabihin. 

  
  


"It's been 3 years…" Panimula ni Jongin. Tumango si Kyungsoo bago kinagat ang labi. "How are you?" 

  
  


Umismid si Kyungsoo, "Ganoon pa rin, wala pa ring diploma." Hindi niya sinasadyang magtunog bitter pero hindi niya napigilan ang sarili. Tumikhim lang si Jongin, sumulyap na parang nag-aalala. 

  
  


"Kamusta na ang Papa mo?" Tanong ulit nito. This time, yumuko siya at pinaglaruan ang strap ng bag. 

  
  


"Patay na si Papa, tatlong taon na." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Kahit hindi niya tignan si Jongin ay alam niyang nakanganga ito at nagulat sa balita. 

  
  


"Hindi ko alam, sorry. Sorry, Kyungsoo. I--" 

  
  


"Okay lang, biglaan din kasi." _Nang dahil sa'yo, namatay ang asawa ko sa sama ng loob!_ Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na huwag maapektuhan sa alaala. "Ikaw, kamusta ka?" 

  
  


"May anak na 'ko." Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Jongin. Seryoso ang mukha nito at hindi nagbibiro. Sinalubong ni Jongin ang mga mata bago gumuhit ang maliit na ngiti sa labi. "Halos dalawang taon na kaso naiwan sa Canada, hindi pa kayang wala ang Mommy niya." 

  
  


"May asawa ka na?" Lakas-loob na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa man nakakasagot si Jongin ay sumisikip na ang dibdib niya. 

  
  


Nagulat siya nang biglang tumawa si Jongin, mahina lang, enough para hindi siya ma-offend. "Wala, wala akong asawa. Hindi kami kasal, hindi rin kami nagsama." 

  
  


"Paano?" Usal ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


"Paano ako nagkaanak o paano ako nakakilala ng taga-Canada?" 

  
  


"P-pareho." 

  
  


"Matagal na pala akong gustong kuhanin ng Papa ko papunta sa Canada. Wala akong alam na nahanap na pala ako ng sarili kong ama. Si Mama naman, para akong ipinamigay. Isang araw nalaman ko na lang na may limang buwan na lang ako bago lumipad sa Canada. Limang buwan para makasama ka. Pero gago ako eh. Imbes na ipaalam sa'yo, nilunod ko ang sarili ko sa alak. Hindi ko namalayan na nasisira na tayo, nasisira ko na yung pundasyon ng relasyon natin. Huli na para magpaalam ako sa'yo kasi sumuko ka na. Sinukuan mo na lahat ng katarantaduhan ko." 

  
  


Parang nauubusan siya ng lakas sa bawat salita ni Jongin. Kaya ba niya? Kaya ba niyang malaman ang naging buhay nito sa nakalipas na tatlong taon?

  
  


"And I'm sorry for leaving you. Hindi ko gusto 'yon, hindi ko ginusto lahat. Ang saktan ka, ang magsinungaling, ang iwan ka mag-isa. Kyungsoo, gusto ko mag-stay. Gusto kita isama pero hindi pwede. Walang akong kakayahan. Nung nasa Canada ako, ikaw iniisip ko. Naghalo ang lungkot, pangungulila at galit sa sarili kaya naging dependent ako sa alak." Wala na ang maaliwalas na ekspresyon ni Jongin kanina. Nangibabaw ang pagsisisi sa mukha nito. Ikinuyom ni Kyungsoo ang kamao, pilit pinipigilan ang sarili na yakapin ang lalaki sa harap bagkus ay nanahimik siya. 

  
  


"Nawalan ako ng direksyon sa buhay. Ang ganda na ng opportunity ko sa Canada pero sinasayang ko yung panahon. Hanggang sa nabalitaan ko na lang na nakabuntis ako. Na magkakaanak na 'ko akuin ko man o hindi. Doon ako natauhan…" Tuloy-tuloy ang daloy ng luha ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang dahilan ng pag-iyak niya ngunit habang tumatagal, gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya. Siguro ito yung mga naipong lungkot at sama ng loob na ngayon niya lang nailabas after years of suffering. 

  
  


"Bunga man siya ng pagkakamali, isa pa rin naman siyang blessing. 'Di ba 'yan ang sinabi mo sa'kin nung mga bata pa tayo?" Ngumiti si Jongin habang inaalala ang kabataan nila. Tahimik na tumango so Kyungsoo bago suminghot. "Kaya inayos ko yung sarili ko. Nagpaka-ama ako sa anak ko pero hindi ko kayang maging asawa sa kanya. Dahil iba ang gusto ko, iba ang mahal ko. Nandito sa Pilipinas yung minamahal ko…" 

  
  


Mata sa mata kung titigan siya ni Jongin. Gusto myang iiwas ang tingin pero agad inabot ni Jongin and kamay niya at mahigpit na hinawakan. "Ikaw pa rin, Kyungsoo. Tatlong taon pero ikaw pa rin. Ano'ng gagawin ko?" Isang mahinang singhap ang kumawala sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ma-proseso ang lahat ng sinabi ni Jongin, hindi niya kayang tanggapin ng isang bagsakan. It's too much. Pakiramdam niya nalulunod siya. Tumayo si Jongin sa kinauupuan at hinarap siya. Dahan-dahan nitong kinuha ang mga kamay niya at saka hinawakan nang maingat. 

  
  


"Sorry. I know it's too much to take. Gusto ko lang sabihin sa'yo na hindi ka nawala sa isip ko, ikaw ang naging lakas ko kahit wala ka sa tabi ko. Ikaw at ang anak ko ang rason kung bakit ako ganito ngayon." Kasabay ng paulit-ulit na pag-usal ni Jongin ng _sorry_ ay ang pagkiskis ng pisngi nito sa palad niya. Hikbi at sigok ang tanging tunog na lumalabas kay Kyungsoo bago sakupin ng kanyang palad ang pisngi ng dating nobyo. 

  
  


"Jongin...bakit mo sinasabi lahat 'to?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa binata habang sabay silang lumuluha. 

  
  


"Para alam mo na kasalanan ko lahat. Na walang kang pagkukulang at ako ang nagtapon lahat ng mayroon tayo." 

  
  


"Pero bakit ngayon lang?" Nangangatal ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. "Ang tagal kong hinintay yung sorry mo at explanation mo. Bakit ngayon lang?" Garalgal ang boses niya. Pinahid niyaang saganang luha at umiling-iling, tila ba pinapatahan ito sa walang humpay na iyak. 

  
  


"Dahil nangako ako sa sarili ko na kapag hinarap kita, buo na ulit ako. Hindi na ako yung aayain ka magtanan pagkatapos iiwan ka lang ulit." Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin na tumatabing sa mga mata nito. Idinaan niya sa mga haplos at pag-pahid ng luha dahil hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Hindi niya alam ang itutugon sa lahat ng nalaman. 

  
  


Hindi ba't masiyado pang maaga? Oo, napatawad na niya si Jongin kahit papaano. Pero hindi ibig sabihin na tatanggapin niya ulit ito na para bang walang nangyari, walang taon na lumipas. 

  
  


Kailangan niya ng oras. Ayaw niyang magdesisyon ora mismo dahil ayaw niyang maulit ang noon; na sumige sila nang walang kasiguraduhan kung kaya ba nila. Ayaw niyang maging impulsive sa pangalawang pagkakataon. 

  
  


"Jongin, hindi ko kaya ngayon." Pag-amin niya sa binata. Tumayo ito mula sa pagkakaluhod at naupo sa malapit na silya. Kalmado at klaro na ang isipan. 

  
  


"Alam ko. Naiintindihan ko naman. Hindi madaling magmahal lalo na kung may sabit na." 

  
  


"Hindi, hindi ganon. Masiyado lang kasi akong nabigla at ayokong magdesisyon agad. Tanggap kita at mahal kita, handa akong magsimula ulit kasama ka pero pag-isipan natin, pag-planuhan natin. Ayokong maging kagaya noon." 

  
  


Determinado ang tango ni Jongin bago siya ikulong sa mahigpit na yakap. Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang pamilyar na init na dala ni Jongin. 

  
  


Tatlong taon tiniis ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot? panlalamig at pagiging mag-isa. Hindi niya akalain na mararamdaman niya ulit ang kaunting pag-asa at pagmamahal. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Dalawang taon na sa kolehiyo. Dalawang taon pa ulit para mag-aral sa Culinary School. 

  
  


Dalawang diploma sa loob ng apat na taon. Sinamahan na rin ni Kyungsoo ng lakas ng loob para makapag-simula ng sariling negosyo. 

  
  


Gamit ang pera na iniwan sa kanya ng yumao niyang Papa, nag-aral si Kyungsoo at tinapos ang naiwang taon sa kolehiyo. Pinush din siya ni Jongin na mag-aral sa isang sikat na Culinary School para madagdagan ang kaalaman niya sa baking at pastry. Pinag-aral din ni Kyungsoo ang nag-iisa niyang kapatid sa ama, si Seungsoo. 

  
  


Ayon sa abogado na pinagkatiwalaan ng Papa ni Kyungsoo, isa lang ang naging anak ng Papa niya sa step-mother niya, ang ikalawa at ikatlong mga bata ay nabisto ng kanyang Papa na hindi kanya. Lahat ng retirement pay nito ay napunta kay Kyungsoo na siyang beneficiary. Nagkaroon sila ng malaki-laking pera para makapamuhay ng maayos at maginhawa. 

  
  


On the other hand, nag-focus si Jongin sa binili nitong property, ang dating apartment na pagmamay-ari nila Jongdae. Ipinagiba niya ito at pinatayuan ng maliit na two-storey building. Sa ground floor ay bakante, inilalaan ni Jongin para sa negosyo nitong sarili habang ang second floor ay maliit na bahay para sa binata. Minsan doon nagpapalipas ng gabi si Kyungsoo, minsan kasama ang kapatid. 

  
  


Doon, bumuo sila ng mga panibagong alaala, mga panibagong pangarap na ngayon ay abot kamay na. Hindi pa man sila opisiyaliyasiyal na nagkakabalikan, alam nilang ayos na sila. Bumalik na ang tamis ng ngiti nila, ang saya na sa mata palang ay kitang-kita na. Hindi na sila mapaghiwalay, padalas na rin nang padalas ang mga gabi na nasa iisang kama sila; magkatabi, magkayakap, pinupunan ang pansariling pangangailangan. 

  
  


Wala nang kaya pang hilingin si Kyungsoo. Halos nasa kanya na lahat, wala na siyang gusto pang iba kundi maging maginhawa ang buhay niya, ang buhay nila ng kapatid niya. 

  
  


Mentally, nag-cross fingers siya habang tinitignan ang naipundar niyang maliit na bahay sa katabing two-storey building ni Jongin. Binili niya ang kalahati ng property at pinatayuan ng munting tahanan para sa kanila ni Seungsoo. Welcome naman si Jongin sa bahay na 'yon pero heh, akala mo namang malayo ang uuwian nito. 

  
  


Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa bahay at dumeretcho sa kitchen island na gawa sa marmol. 

  
  


"Perfect na ba 'yang recipe mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Isang bungisngis lang ang sagot ng bata na puno ng harina sa buhok at pisngi. Kahit ganon pa man, hindi nangimi si Kyungsoo na halikan sa noo ang anak ni Jongin. Iniwanan niya lang ito saglit para kuhanin ang mga mansanas sa kotse para sa ginagawa nilang apple pie. Saglit lang. Pero parang isinabog ang harina sa buong kusina. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo bago punasan ang matabang pisngi ni Soohye habang sinusundot nito ang pie crust na ni-ready ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


"Nako, puro ka flour, bunso. Mapapagalitan ka na naman ni Papa mo." 

  
  


"Uwi na po si Papa?" Laking Canada man si Soohye, sanay naman ito magtagalog dahil Pinay din naman ang Mommy nito. 

  
  


"Hm! Papa will be here shortly. Kaya mag-linis ka na ng face mo." Sinundot ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ng bata bago kumuha ng tissue para pahiran ang mukha nito pero huli na dahil narinig nila ang pagbukas ng pinto, ang mga yabag papalapit at ang boses ni Jongin. Kumunot ang noo nito sa hitsura ng anak pero agad din naman napalitan iyon ng ngiti. 

  
  


"What happened?" 

  
  


"Papa, I helped Tito Soo!" Agad itong tumakbo kay Jongin at yumakap. Nabahing pa si Jongin nang malanghap ang harina sa katawan ng anak. "Talaga? Ano 'yan?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya bago humalik sa pisngi. Kyungsoo did the same, only it's on Jongin's lips. 

  
  


"Apple pie!" Si Soohye na ang sumagot at nag-request pa kung pwedeng maupo sa ibabaw ng kitchen island. "Papa, I have question po!" Nagtaas ito ng kamay na akala mo ay magre-recite sa klase. Natawa sila ni Jongin. Pasimple pa ang binata nang iikot ang braso nito sa bewang niya. 

  
  


"Papa, ilang days pa po ako dito sa house ni Tito Soo?" 

  
  


"Uh...15…? Bakit, do you want to go home already? Miss mo na si Mommy?" Sabi ni Jongin, medyo nag-aalala dahil baka miss na nito ang Mommy niya. Nakabakasyon kasi ito sa Pinas at iniwan lang si Soohye para makasama ang Papa niya. Soon, babalik rin ang mga ito sa Canada. 

  
  


"No, Papa! Can I stay here...uhh uhm...uh plus 5 pa, Papa."

  
  


"20 days?" Sunod-sunod ang tango ni Soohye. "Pero...kailangan nyo na bumalik ni Mommy." Ngumuso lang ito at halatang nalungkot. 

  
  


"Gusto ko pa po dito sa house ni Tito Soo…" 

  
  


"Maybe next time, bunso. We'll visit you kapag kaya na, okay?" 

  
  


"Okaaaay~ May one question pa po ako, Papa!" Huminga nang malalim si Jongin, malamang ay nakukulitan na sa kadaldalan ng anak pero natawa lang si Kyungsoo. "Love mo po ba si Tito Soo?" 

  
  


Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang biglaang pag-stiff ng katawan ni Jongin. Dahan-dahan dumulas ang braso nito na para bang binitawan siya. Kyungsoo blinked at saka tumingin kay Jongin na natahimik bigla. 

  
  


Pagkatapos ng mahabang sandali, naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsakop ng kamay ni Jongin sa kamay niya. "Oo naman, mahal ko si Tito Soo." 

  
  


"Edi Papa ko na rin po siya?" Namamag-asang tanong ni Soohye. Nakangiti ito nang malapad at halatang excited sa isasagot nila. Sumulyap muna si Kyungsoo sa lalaking katabi para sa approval bago tumango at ikulong sa yakap ang bata. 

  
  


"Two na po kayo na Papa ko! Papa! Papa! Pwede ko na po ba i-tell kay Tito...Papa Soo yung secret natin?" 

  
  


"Ano 'yun? Anong secret?" Siniko ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking katabi, bumilis ang tibok ni Kyungsoo sa kaba dahil hindi siya mahilig sa mga ganitong rebelasyon. 

  
  


Niyakap lang siya ni Jongin mula sa likod at humalik sa pisngi, kasabay noon ang pagtapat ng labi ni Jongin sa tenga niya. "Nangako ako sa'yo na ipagtatayo kita ng bakery… Ito na 'yun. Para sa'yo talaga yung pwesto na pinagawa ko." 

  
  


"P-pero…" Hindi makaapuhap ng sagot si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula at kung ano ang sasabihin. Sapat na siguro ang masaganang luha para maiparating na thankful siya at masaya niya. 

  
  


"Wala ng pero-pero. Bawal tumanggi, masama 'yun." 

  
  


"Jongin, thank you! Sobra-sobra na 'to." Iyak-tawa si Kyungsoo nang yumakap siya sa lalaki. "Sobra kasi kitang mahal…" Sagot ni Jongin habang pinapatahan siya. "Pwede na ba 'kong mag-apply bilang manager?" Pabirong tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Tango lang ang sagot ni Kyungsoo bago patakan ng halik sa labi si Jongin. "Eh boyfriend? Pwede ba 'ko mag-apply?" 

  
  


Suminghot muna si Kyungsoo bago hinarap si Jongin, "Tanggap ka na." Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Malapad na ngiti ang itinugon ni Jongin sa kanya. Kasabay noon ang pagsingkit ng mga mata nito at ang mahinang halakhak. 

  
  


Minsan sa buhay niya, tinuring niyang lugar ang salitang _tahanan_ ; lugar kung saan ka uuwi, kung saan ka sisilong, kung saan ka magkukulong. 

  
  


Sa paglipas ng panahon, napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na minsan, ang _tahanan_ ay isang pares ng mga mata, matunog na halakhak, mainit na yakap at malamyos na boses. Na minsan, ang _tahanan_ ay magagaan na halik, malambing na mga salita at walang sawang pag-intindi at pag-unawa. 

  
  


Lahat ng iyon ay natagpuan ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Si Jongin…

  
  


Si Jongin na siyang nag-iisang tahanan niya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sana nagustuhan nyo! Wag mahihiya mag-iwan ng komento, hindi lang dito kundi sa lahat ng entry sa Tahanadhana Fic Fest! 
> 
> Salamat!


End file.
